More New Rivals!? The Mermaid Fairilus
is part 2 of episode 6 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. This episode is preceded by Suzuran and Lip's Forbidden Journey!. Synopsis Rose attends a lesson where Mermaid Fairilus show off their amazing water skills to the Flower Fairilu class, causing her to feel jealous of their abilities. Just then, she is invited by the Mermaid Fairilus to visit them. Plot On a rainy night at Flower Fairilu's Village, Rose practices her Fairilu Magic with a teapot while refining her beauty looks and her magical abilities. The following morning, Mr. Bokkuri's class hosts a lesson about water with the Flower Fairilus. Bokkuri brought the Mermaid Fairilus to them to help them out. So then everyone gets together with the Mermaid Fairilus to learn water-based magic. Lip attempts to manipulate water, but ends up splashing a focused water blast at Sumire. Himawari tries asking Wakame for advice. Rose on the other hand, easily turns the water into drops and decides she's done. Fish comes up to her, amazed at her how she pulled off the spell very easily. Rose gloats to herself. Fish comments he and she should go on a date but she declines it. Then she gets splashed by Lip's water spell error. Lip apologizes to her and she moves away. Mesh then comes up to her and offers a handkerchief to wash off, so Rose takes it and washes off the water. He romantically noted the handkerchief has his address and invites her to come by, leaving her. So Rose inspects the handkerchief and finds the address written on it. Though annoyed how the boys are flirting with her, she thinks it's because she is popular because she's beautiful and refined. Akoya teaches to the class about handling water; she graces on top of the water fountain keeping her balance. The Flower Fairilus are amazed and asks to share some advice. As Rose sees the Mermaid Fairilus, she starts to become jealous over their control with water. After class, Wakame, Akoya, and Sango come up to Lip, Himawari, and Sumire and invites them to hang out with them at their village. Rose passes by and Akoya asks if she likes to come along with them, but she declines out of the blue. So, the girls head out to sea to hang out. Rose, however, began to feel uneasy wondering what Lip and the three are doing with the Mermaid Fairilus. As she continues to ponder, Rose notices Mesh's handkerchief and realizes she still needs to return it back to him. Out of her own predicament, it means she must go to him personally to return it. Meanwhile, Lip and the others arrive at Seashell Village where they dine out with each other with sea delicacy. Rose arrives crusing through the undersea highway searching for the Mermaid Fairilus. Arriving at the Seashell Village, she manages to see the Mermaid Fairilus, along with Lip, Sumire, and Himawari. The lot eventually sees Rose on the highway and they all wave at her. Flattered, Rose distinctively nods her head away. Suddenly, she inadvertently merges right into another highway while distracted. The Mermaid Fairilus notices that the exit Rose took is leading her to the Red Coral Forest, a dense undersea forest that even Mermaid Fairilus have trouble navigatating. Lip worries meaning that Rose would get lost. Akoya decided to go look for her in the forest. Back at Rose, she finds herself in the Red Coral Forest and she wanders around, trying to find her way. Akoya eventually finds her and comes up, relieved that she'd had gotten lost. But Rose rebuffs her, not requiring her help. She walks away from Akoya, but she accidentally stumbles into a strong undersea current and she gets swept away. Akoya gasps, but then her key begins to glow. She then took out her key and casts a spell to save Rose. Her magic makes a giant clam grow big in size, then it jumps into the current to after Rose and clamps her inside of its shell. When she comes to, she discovers Akoya inside. Akoya tells her that the clam will take the two back to the village and that they'll be safe. Rose, though still selfish, reluctantly thanks Akoya for 'saving' her. As the giant clam takes the girls back to the village, Akoya takes a scoop of clam jelly and rubs it on her face for smooth skin. Then she practices yoga while waiting. Rose wondered what is she even doing especially in their current situation. She tells her that she wants to stay active even little by little to improve her composure. Noticing Akoya is a hard worker just like herself, Rose then confessed to her that she thought she had some "special training" just because she is so skilled at water magic. She took note of her curiosity; she also states a water-magic tip is to feel one with the water. So Rose decided to join along with her. The clam later rumbles while traveling, causing the girls to bump their heads. They laughed in amusement. The clam arrives at Seashell Village and everyone is relieved to see the girls are okay. Rose comes up to Mesh to deliver him back the handkerchief he lent to her. Then she begins to leave. However, the oarty tried convincing her to stay after for tea. Rose looks back, and sees everyone smiling for her. Reluctantly, Rose decided to stay; borrowing Mesh's handkerchief again and using it as a seat cover as she stays, as everyone continues having their party. Characters Main *Rose Secondary *Lip *Himawari *Sumire *Akoya *Sango *Fish *Mesh *Wakame *Luca Minor *Powalisa *Mr. Bokkuri *Olive *Kasumi *Suzu *Ran *Misty Trivia *When Rose inspects the handkerchief that Mesh gave her, she had no gloves on. Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 06B